


Explain Please

by Shadow (I_am_moi)



Category: prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_moi/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: Sorry if it's bad!Anyway just a quick fic before I get to my new project





	

“Can you explain why there is a _dragon_ in my bedroom?” Anxiety looked at Prince who was standing next to him in the doorway of his room.

Anxiety had walked into his room earlier before dropping everything after he saw a _dragon_ (of all things a _dragon?_ ). It was the same size as a small dog and was laying on his bed…

“PRINCE!”

“I mean I could, but where’s the fun in that?”

Anxiety shot a glare at the smiling Prince

“Prince…”

“He’s not hostile! I didn’t see the need to kill him!”

“Prince it’s a dragon, oh my GOD.” Anxiety groaned and facepalmed

Prince went to pick up the dragon holding it up like a child would to show their mom a stray puppy that followed him home “He’s harmless Anx.”

“I’m not keeping it in my room.”

“Then I can keep him for the both of us!”

Anxiety didn’t even try to protest, really there was no point once Prince had decided on something. “Alright, fine. Just get it out of my room!”

Prince grinned, kissed Anxiety’s head and ran out of the room

Anxiety huffed with a small smile before flopping into his pillow face first

“ _Prince has a GOD damned dragon.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad!  
> Anyway just a quick fic before I get to my new project


End file.
